


Run Wild [ Run Free ]

by KistunexX



Category: mcyt
Genre: Broken Promises, Fake Character Death, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Running Away, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KistunexX/pseuds/KistunexX
Summary: Sapnap had always been the second choice.He saw it the way that nearly everyone gave him the scraps, and in the way, his lover, dream, would stare at George a little too long.The golden ring dream had given to him was no longer warm, instead, quite cold.As he and George were held at sword point, forcing his fiance to pick a person to live and who to die, he couldn't help a sob that broke past his lips when Dream chose George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used this website before so sorry if there's any mistakes? Also this isn't completed, I'm not sure why it says that's it completed <3

It was a cold unsettling feeling.  
His heart was thumping in his chest as he stood still, staring at dream's clay mask. His breathing was uneven, swallowing slowly as the glinting black sword pressed against his throat, drawing a bit of blood. 

Turning his head ever so slightly, he could see his best friend, George, in the same predicament. Being held by a strange man, red masks covering their faces, donned in black cloaks. Even he knew that these people weren't to be missed with. Turning back, he shuddered in fear as the man holding him spoke to his fiance. 

"Come on dream, what's your choice?"

This is when Sapnap started to pray to any god that could listen, hoping and praying that just this once, he could be the first choice, the light that his lover needed and loved. To mean something to someone, the engagement ring on his finger proved that Dream loved him, right? Right? The cold feeling in his chest only grew as dream stared back at him with the most emotional eyes he's ever seen. he couldn't describe that emotion that was swirling in his lover's eyes, was it regret? hesitation? abruptly, Sapnap realised what was happening, he couldn't even stop the sob that escaped his lips, gazing at Dream in shock.

With tears running down his face, he solemnly steeled his face as he felt his heart squeeze and clutch, feeling utterly betrayed, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard those words that left his once-soulmates lips.

"I choose George." Was the firm reply, Sapnap softly whimpered in pain, opening his eyes to see George get shoved into Dream's arms, Dream pulling him to his arms hurriedly, just like how he used to do to him. Tucking a piece of George's hair behind his ear, he looked at George with so much 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚, love that he thought was only for him. 

What was he talking about? He knew that Dream loved him, but comparing him and George, Dream would make nations fall to their knees for George, Sapnap would be the nations on its knees. Forced to watch his lover drift from him. Their house that they had built together with complete adoration for each other was now cold and empty, the bedsheets on Dream's side of the bed hadn't been warm in a long time. He was too busy warming somebody else, platonic or not. The gold band that dream had given him didn't compare to the netherite one that Dream had given the other as a 'friendship gift.'

Maybe he was overreacting, maybe he was just too jealous, yet when he found the two during a late-night, in 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 special spot that Sapnap showed him, looking at each other with such obvious affection, he broke. 

Sobbing and crying to Karl wasn't what he wanted to make regular, but he did, and it sucked. It sucked for both of them, holding each other in each other's arms as the heartbroken boy wailed into the older's chest. Sapnap wished it was all just a huge nightmare. 

He stumbled as he was pulled roughly into another room, seeing one last glimpse of Dream and George, both holding each other and staring at him, anguish in both of their eyes. Gritting his teeth, he was thrown on to the floor, out of sight from everyone but the man. He pulled out a trident, glowing from its enchantments, twirling it in his hands before throwing it at what Sapnap thought was him. 

Everything looked like it was going to slow motion, his life flashed before him, it was shocking it see how quickly one would accept their death would put up to it, Sapnap was no different. Giving out a huffy breath, he accepted his fate as the blades came closer and closer.

huh? Frozen in place, he felt a sticky liquid running down his body, red. It had splatted everywhere on the walls surrounding them, it even covered the door that they had come through. The trident was just an inch above from his head, having punctured a bright red orb that was above him, sounding disgusting, like the blade tore through flesh, the weird-smelling liquid looked disturbingly like blood. Smearing the walls, the man then put his pointer finger up to what he presumed was his lips, shushing him before he walked over and pulled out his trident above him, walking out to the room he was once in. 

"You are free to go-" 

Sapnap could hear someone emptying their stomach, broken whimpers between each breath they took, the footsteps then faded as he heard an exchange of shouting words and then silence. 

Jumping in fright, the man walked back in and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to his face. 

"You are Sapnap, you're now dead to the world, you now work for me. You will address me as Boss, you were Sapnap, now, you are Hiraeth."


	2. The sky's beneath our feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now dead to the world, Sapnap is both confused and distraught. What is he going to do?

After a few more words were made, an offer was presented, to do this the hard way or the easy way. Sapnap considered it but after trying to kick the man away, he was kindly sucker-punched straight across the face, knocking him out in a quick action. When he awoke, he was in an unfamiliar room, cement walls surrounding him with only one wall which what looked like a mirror.

He would've taken it as a mirror if he didn't catch the glimpse of the red blinking light behind it, then it was clear to him as to what it was, a two-way mirror. He didn't even want to think about who could be behind it, any person that came to his mind was quickly dismissed. 

Running his hand along with the rough texture of the cement wall, he slightly pushed down on it, trying to see if it would give way. Nothing. 

The first day came and went quick, Sapnap could count the sparks that alight sometimes on his fingers only so many times. Still, the haunting murmur of that..offer that that man made..it made his back straighten. No way was he doing it.

\- 

Leaning his head back on the cement wall, he closed his eyes and left out a deep breath. Bringing his knees to his chest, his back firmly pressed to the wall, the hope in his chest dwindled as he thought how five complete days had passed. He felt completely hopeless and wanted so badly to be free, had the others tried to look for him? Had they even cared? 

Opening his eyes, he felt them burn at the edges, his breaths becoming tight and quip. He didn't want to cry over that asshole, he didn't want to even think about it, yet every time his mind wandered he could still hear the distant voice of his love. 

The smell of damp dirt and mint, his warm and safe hold, his wheezing laughter that had made him grin so wide he thought his cheeks would tear. He could smell Bad's cooking, his special blueberry muffins that melt on one's tongue and make you drop. Bad always had the kindest eyes and soothing tone of voice that would make anyone want to cuddle the strangely demonic man. He could hear the quiet chatter of his family, the clinking of glasses and food plates for his engagement party, oh how he longed to be back there. 

The taste of strawberries and mellow vanilla taunted his tastebuds, the tingle of butterflies in his stomach as he remembered his first, so sweetly taken, a gentle caress there and light kiss there, the kisser came out infatuated. As if Sapnap was the only thing that mattered to him, and for a time, Sapnap thought he was too. How wrong he was. 

Maybe he should just collapse and give in. With his hands shaking, he gingerly pulled off his white headband. It was stained with red, sweat and dirt. It looked disgusting. Just like how it used to every adventure he went on. His mothers embrace when he came back and the ripe taste of pomegranates, staining his finger and mouth in a carnivorous way. 

If he complied, would he see them again? Not 𝗵𝗶𝗺 but his family, Bad, Fundy, Skeppy, all of them? 

Standing up with more confidence than he felt he had, he walked over to the mirror, tear lines running down his face, bloodshot eyes and dirty clothes with new burning resistance. 

"I'll comply. "

Deep rumbling laughter shook the walls, the mirror shockingly starting to shake violently and slide upwards, revealing several men standing there, all in a single file line and all in the same uniform. A tall black post with a red blinking light stood as well, a white sticky note put on it reading the words; 'Welcome, Hiraeth.' 

The leader, Sapnap presumed, walked right up to him, holding out his hand, slightly bowed to reach Sapnap's height. Sure, whatever, at least this got him out of that fucking chamber. Gradually putting his hand into the man's palm, the man slowly closed his hand around his and started to walk away from the others who didn't even flinch, not even a glance his way. 

"Where are we going?" Sapnap managed to voice hoarsely, it was deprived of water and lack of food, sure, Sapnap has had it worse but pain and hunger was still pain and hunger either way. The 'black cloak' didn't answer, only squeezing his hand once and carrying on. Knowing any other questions would be useless, he resorted to looking around while they shuffled down the long hallway. 

It was all dark cobblestone with ancient stone and sometimes mossy grit within the cracks of them. There were redstone torches along the left side of the wall, shoved in at awkward angles yet nonetheless holding quite nicely. 

Stopping at a dark oak door with various locks and chains swamped over it, the silver seemed rusted. Black cloak reached over to a series of buttons and clicked them all in an order that Sapnap strived to try to remember, squinting in the dim light to make out the order. seven, nine, one and five. 

"Don't try, the code is nearly changed every day'." The black cloak spoke out unexpectedly, cutting the silence when he noticed the ebony-eyed man trying his hardest to look over his shoulder, barely making it. Sapnap was taken aback from how deep the man's voice was, a slight emphasis on the 'every day' his accent was..well, he couldn't even find the words to describe it without it feeling wrong. Yet he could tell an English accent when he hears it, after being surrounded by traumatized screaming British children, that twang filled him with regret. Just children having fun, they were. War after war arrived and nothing changed-

"Walk." Black cloak spoke once the door opened, it looked like an office inside. Walking into the room obediently, Sapnap walked right up the dark oak desk that looked polished, glancing around. it was a simple room with bookshelves pressed against the two walls, desk, several chairs, carpet and large clipboard behind said desk. There were old newspaper clippings on it, alongside a huge map that covered numerous different servers, bold red circles are drawn on several locations, each had a small paper note with names on them, some scratched out, some not. 

The English man holding his hand let go and placed his hand on Sapnap's shoulder, pushing him down on the leather seat that was pushed up to the desk. Nervously peeking back at Black cloak, the red bird-like mask stared back at him, slightly tilting his head before turning his back on him, closing the door behind him as he left, wincing as he heard various locks click as the door shut. 

What was he going to do now?

-

"I hope you weren't too bored while waiting, please forgive my tardiness." British was the thing that came to mind as the man entered through the door, slamming it shut behind him as he entered. Sapnap watched him with narrow eyes, at least he could see this man and his face. He wasn't as tall as black cloak, he looked incredibly smaller. Even sapnap figured he would be a few inches taller. The man had clear olive skin, brown blondish shaggy hair, a red cotton long sleeve shirt on with raven pants, brown combat boots and amazingly enough, huge parrot wings resting on his shoulders. A parrot hybrid. Reds, blues and yellow blended together. 

"My codename is Mother Spore, it's nice to finally meet you. I apologise about my partner who brought you back to our facility, I didn't expect him to punch you so harshly." This person droned on, sitting at the head of the desk, stretching his wings in a wide span. Sapnap even found himself admiring the feathers that glowed so vibrantly in the dim light as if they were their own creature.

Locking eye contact with Spore, he clutched the arms of the chair and quickly looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. "What am I doing here?" He questioned. "Calm yourself, Hiraeth, have something to eat, to drink!" Spore spoke and pulled some food out of his inventory, practically shoving the steak, golden carrots and water bottles into Sap's mouth as he tried to speak. 

Forcing to sallow it all, he couldn't help but shove more in his mouth, relishing in the taste that flared on his tongue. Downing the water from the bottles in a few swivels, he was trying to focus on the matter at hand,   
to think about his family, how to get home but Spore began to talk to him again.

"From one king to another, you are incredible. I've been following your work since forever!" 

Sapnap looked up at the beaming man in front of him, confusion in his eyes. "What? I'm no king?" He managed to say over the food. 

The glint in Spore's eyes made Sapnap shiver in fear, momentarily forgetting to sallow his food. Spore then leaned back, arms behind his head and clicking his feet up on the desk. 

"Not yet. Are you ready to make a deal, Sapanp?"


End file.
